falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Demolition charge
}} The demolition charge is a weapon in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Dead Money. Background Unlike normal mines, this explosive was supposed to be used for construction, instead of combat. It was brought to the Sierra Madre in 2073, 4 years before the Great War, during the construction of the resort. It was used to aid in building the Villa because rocks and caves prevented building houses there. The charge helped construction workers build the Residential District and the corridors. After construction was completed the remaining demolition charges were deemed too dangerous and harmful to store in an explosives cache, and were disposed of. However, the vending machine code was not removed from the production list of the Sierra Madre vending machines, and the charges can be purchased from them if a backup of the code is found. Characteristics Demolition charges are explosives primarily designed for construction or civil engineering use, or for combat use by engineers to destroy fortifications or other hardened targets. They differ from anti-personnel mines in that they have no wounding fragments to disperse, and from anti-tank mines in that they are designed as general-purpose explosives, rather than armor-piercing ones. The demolition charge looks similar to a normal frag mine but has a black striped yellow case and a bright yellow light, rather than a small red one. In terms of damage, the demolition charge is almost identical to the standard frag mine, inflicting one additional point of damage. It also has no skill requirement, compared to the frag mine's minimum Explosives requirement of 25. However, these advantages are dramatically offset by the item's weight: each demolition charge weighs 1.5 pounds, compared to the half-pound weight of a frag mine. Nonetheless, demolition charges are one of the only two proximity-detonated explosives available in the Sierra Madre, and the one most damaging to the ghost people. Variants * Frag mine Locations * Can be purchased from the Sierra Madre vending machines once the appropriate holotape has been added to the Courier's inventory. The demolition charge code can be found on a terminal next to some construction hats in the Puesta del Sol service route. * Alternatively, the vending machine code for the demolition charge can also be found in the southwest side of Puesta del Sol south, near a pool table on the third floor of a building with a wire ramp surrounding a courtyard of toxic cloud. It is on the same level as a sun bathing room, above the laser pistol. Notes * Even though demolition charges are intended for construction, they are detonated via motion sensor like other mines in Fallout. * Sierra Madre vending machines will display this item's weight as 2 lbs, rather than the true weight of 1.5 lbs. * When placed, the item's name is displayed as "Demo Charge." * The top of the demolition charge texture has a centered radiation symbol, however the motion sensor's light obscures much of the symbol and leaves only the edges visible. Bugs Once armed and placed, picking up the item will add a frag mine to the player's inventory, instead of a demolition charge. Sounds Category:Dead Money weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas Explosives skill weapons de:Abbruchladung es:Carga de demolición ru:Подрывной заряд uk:Підривний заряд